Amistad en solo dos pasos
by KatheAngeles
Summary: que sucederia si la amistad de Alice y Bella llega a su fin? será que sus orgullos sean los culpables de que la amistad de 4 años termine? Solo dos pasos,solo dos caminos pero es una sola decisión la que hay que elegir.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer. Cualquier otro personaje en la historia que no sea de twilight son inventados o algunos de la vida real.**

pov Alice

Y ahi la vi de nuevo, sentada, riendose, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Caminé hasta mi asiento, ahora estaba de los ultimos. Era muy raro pasar de sentarse adelante, y estar al ultimo en un par de dias, pero la vida nos sorprende a veces para bien y otras para mal.

Los susurros en el aula eran claros, el tema de esta semana y creo que para unas varias siguientes más, era "que habra pasado entre ellas? no se supone que eran mejores amigas? que fue lo que hizo peliarse de esa manera?" esas eran las preguntas que yo habia escuchado y mi respuesta era "cosas que no te importan" y ahi volvia a recordar lo momentos en que pasabamos juntas...siempre era ella quien finalizaba mis frases y luego de eso teniamos algo de respeto por los demas...pero ella supo adaptarse rapido y y bueno yo tambien, solo que con el grupo que ella más odia.

- Alice...has estado muy distraida... te estaba preguntando si querrias venir a la fiesta que dara la maca en su casa -me saco de mis pensamientos una de las chicas que normalmente era mi amiga y era con quien podia hablar bien las cosas.

- oh Angela.. ando idiota, como siempre... es que no sabria donde quedarme y tu ya sabes... -mire hacia donde se encontraba ella. Normalmente cada vez que nos invitaban a algun lugar iba ella y yo.. y siempre me quedaba en su cada, aun asi casi vivia en su casa...asi como ella venia a la mia.

- te quedas en mi casa, yo creo que muchos se quedaran, no te hagas problema con eso -dijo Jessica, a veces no me daba por confiar en ella... podia ser muy linda a veces y gustarle los animales y ayudar en todo, pero siempre tenia una finalidad.

- preguntare en mi casa...pero de seguro me dejan ir, no creo que me hagan tanto drama -le sonrei amigablemente, sinceramente no queria ir, en esas fiestas solo se trataba de alcohol y drogas.

Termino la clase en la cual siempre me aburrida y no prestaba atencion en nada...me puse mis audifonos y sali al receso, ultimamente andaba sola por los pasillos del instituto, solo me dedicaba a escribir y a dibujar, cosas que en un pasado tambien hacia.

Me senté en una de las gradas que habian en el patio y saque mi cuaderno, deje que mi mano escribiera sola...y fue ahi cuando me di cuenta que escribia el dia en que habia peliado con ella.

flask back

- solo queria ayudarte, apoyarte en este momento, Bella, pero te cierras y no me dices nada!... de verdad me duele eso...no confias en mi? que no soy tu mejor amiga?...adema

- a veces quiero pensar sola Alice! no quiero que nadie me diga las cosas que tengo que hacer! -me dijo alzando un poco la voz

- si querias un espacio, pensar sola porque mierda no me lo dices, Bella. somo si yo fuera a saber que quieres estar sola!...ademas yo tambien te necesitaba pero tu ni ahi...esta bien solo piensa en ti.. pero a veces tus amigos te necesitan y que? estaras asi solamente?...

- sabes bien que pienso por los demas, pero esta vez yo tambien tengo problemas!

- y crees que no lo se? todos tenemos problemas! unos mas que otros y tambien sé que tipo de problemas tienes tu... pero te costaba mucho preguntarme como estaba...como me sentia despues de lo que me habian hecho? si tu respuesta hubiese sido "lo castrare" que sea esa tu respuesta Bella...pero de verdad queria que mi mejor amiga me preguntara eso...-solloce ya no podia contener las lagrimas ni un segundo más...

- como sea Alice... si quieres enojarte conmigo enojate... si quieres putearme ya hazlo... sabes...a veces los chicos esos tienen razones para hacerte sufrir... porque quien hace sufrir primero aqui...eres tu -dijo dando la vuelta y caminando, sus ojos no expresaban tristeza...sera que ella si quiere dejar esta amistad?...que no le he importando nada en estos 4 años?

pov Bella

Salé rapido de alli, no me gustaba demostrarle mi debilidad a las demas personas.. por eso trataba siempre de llorar, sobre todo si era algo como lo que habia de pasar.

Era mi mejor amiga desde 4 años...nos conociamos tan bien, nunca nos separabamos... muchos creian que eramos lesbianas y cada vez que nos enterabamos nos reiamos de las estupideces que se les ocurrian a personas que no tienen vida.

entre al baño y deje caer mis lagrimas...me habia hecho sentir muy mal con las cosas que me habia dicho...yo siempre la escuchaba y aunque fuera tonto lo que dijera siempre le decia algo, puede que ahora no le haya ayudado...pero solo es una vez...sabia que sabria manejar esto...la conozco bien.

_tu tampoco fuiste linda con lo que le dijiste Bella_ dijo mi subconciente...

QUE ACASO YO NO PUEDO PENSAR UN TIEMPO EN MI? ACASO SE ME PROHIBE PENSAR EN MI? puede que la haya tratado mal, pero ella cuantas veces me ha tratado asi? siempre dice algo sin pensar y me resfriega en la cara las cosas o situaciones que me hacen sentir mal! sé que no piensa las cosas..llega y las dice sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero duele que me recuerden mis problemas cada cinco minutos, de seguro a ella tambien le doleria ...-le respondi a mis conciencia... no queria hablar mas del tema, las cosas ya estaban demaciado mal y no queria nada mas con nadie.

Entre al salon y alli estaba sentada con esas que siempre habiamos odiado, siempre habiamos hablado mal de ellas y mirenla ahora...sentada como si nunca hubiese dicho nada de esas idiotas. Aun asi no queria que Alice se juntara con ellas...son malas influencias para ella y ella no es tan fuerte cuando se refiere a elegir amistades.

pov Alice

Me habia hecho sentir una basura, habia sido la cereza que faltaba en el pastel, nunca me habian dicho que me merecia todo lo que pasaba, pero creo que tiene razon, no soy buena persona y creo que no lo sere de otra forma.

- que te pasa? -me pregunto Angela, era una de las pocas personas que le contaba todo y ella me aconsejaba, sabia muchos secretos mios, y bueno...siempre tenia algo que decirme- paso algo con Bella verdad? -me limite solo a asentir con mi cabeza- ahhh criatura -me abrazo y yo le correspondi con lagrimas en los ojos- no tienen que estar asi, uds son mejores amigas...siempre han estado juntas y se defienden una a la otra, pero a veces son necesarias estas discuciones, que te hacen estar alejada y luego de eso te daras cuenta que la extrañas y ella te extraña a ti y ya veran que son las amigas de antes

- no creo que pase eso...nunca habia pasado algo asi...de verdad Angela…siento que la perdi y es como mi hermana -segui llorando en los brazos de ella, no me gustaba la idea de dejar la amistad que habia, pero Bella tenia razon era una persona que siempre hacia sufrira las demas y que no valia la pena que intentara cambiar, porque siempre terminaba igual.

**Fin flash back**


End file.
